


Trust

by MorganaNK



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Crockett introspective set after the OCB scene in the episode 'Redemption In Blood'
Kudos: 2





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Anthony Yerkovich, Michael Mann et al; no copyright infringement intended

Remembering who and what I am is not going to undo the things Burnett did.

The way they looked at me when I walked into OCB, the way they reached for their weapons, it’s as if they didn’t know me, didn’t trust me.

I suppose in some ways they were right.

I had amnesia. I was undercover when the explosion wiped my memory, and there was no one around me who knew me as James Sonny Crockett.

They told me I was Burnett and so that was who I became.

What scares me the most is what he was capable of. A ruthless bastard who believed in kill or be killed. I’ve always thought he was a guise I wore to do my job, but what if he’s not. What if Burnett is a side of me that really exists?

Maybe they’re right not to trust me after all.


End file.
